


Have your cake (and eat it too)

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Boyfriends, Canon Related, Dating, Despite the title, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, for a one shot that is, i guess? i mean they are idols but what is canon really, it just means i dont have to world build yay, silly boys with feelings, there is no cake, this was not supposed to be this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: “Wasn’t this my present last year?” Jongdae asks, seemingly unimpressed. He’s made his way to the bed now and the mattress shifts under him as he crawls up it.“The bow was around my dick last year,” Baekhyun responds. “Now you can have all of cute me.”





	Have your cake (and eat it too)

He closes the small box, the smooth black leather cool to the touch. He debates wrapping it in about twenty different layers of wrapping paper and tape just because it would earn him a few shoulder punches and a lot of complaining (and maybe an amused smile). In the end, he decides that he’d rather see the reaction to his gift faster. Instant gratification in the form of Jongdae’s smile and maybe a kiss. Definitely a kiss. 

There are a few quick raps on the door. He shoves the gift bag into a drawer and closes it, pushing a stray sock that gets caught back down into it. 

“Hurry up, hyung,” Sehun says from the doorway, clearly fed up with him. 

“Coming, coming,” Baekhyun says, waving him off. Baekhyun pulls his beanie down lower, slipping on his sandals and follows him out the door of the dorm. It clicks shut behind him, whine of the gears sending him off. He mentally reviews his schedule: another live gaming broadcast, glorious sleep, and then practice all day in the morning. The evening, though, is a beautiful, relieving, blank slate; Baekhyun fully intends on spending it with Jongdae. 

He can’t keep him to himself on his actual birthday, so, Baekhyun will monopolize his time up to the final seconds until he turns 27 and then the hours after. They can sleep in late the next day. 

The live broadcast, as the first two were, is a blast. Baekhyun grins, laughing, warm and fuzzy at being able to interact with fans. It’s cute. A little amusing how some profess their love while he blows their pixelated heads off. Sehun has decided his character gets to wear clothes today, so, there is some improvement. 

At the end though, he’s tired, but a good kind of tired. The air outside when they leave the studio is cool against his skin. Finally, summer is coming to a close. It’ll be the season for Jongdae and hot americano drinks in the morning, legs tangled in bed, for the few moments they can have together, all alone. 

They climb into the black van, buckling in, and Sehun slides into the seat next to him despite the entire van being empty. He catches the manager’s amused look in the rearview mirror. Baekhyun pulls out his phone, connecting to the Bluetooth speaker and humming along to his playlist while Sehun leans against him, head resting on his shoulder. He’s borrowing Junmyeon’s shampoo again. His nose is filled with mint, refreshing, clean. It's pleasant. 

Today has him running on high; he enjoys gaming and getting to share it with fans. He is also ready to fall into bed, stomach bubbling with excitement for tomorrow. Especially for tomorrow night. 

The drive back isn’t that far and the roads are thankfully clear of traffic. It doesn’t take much for Sehun to fall asleep, he’s already dozing off on Baekhyun’s shoulder and he tries not to jostle him, carefully opening his messages and replying to a few. 

He checks twitter, too, but knows that if he starts replying or posting, he’ll get distracted and spend too much time there, feeling bad he can’t reply to everyone. He closes out of it instead, leaning his head back and letting his eyes fall shut. He doesn’t open them again until he feels the van slow, turn signal clicking as they wait to turn right onto the familiar road to their dorm complex. 

“Wake up, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun says, poking at his cheek. If it doesn't work then his plan B is grabbing his arm and biting him. It seems he doesn't need to, unfortunately. Sehun frowns, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, making it stick up, as he yawns so wide it seems like his jaw might unhinge. Baekhyun laughs shortly once, inexplicably fond. 

“’Night, hyung,” Sehun waves at the front of his own dorm and Baekhyun returns the gesture, grinning and punching in the security code out of muscle memory, it pings and the keypad lights up in blue, the gears turn and unlock with a click. 

“I’m home,” Baekhyun says to an empty living room. The dishes from dinner are washed, stacked up and left out to dry; the dining table is wiped down. They have someone to come in and help clean but there isn’t much Minseok hasn’t already done. The remotes are even lined up perfectly on the coffee table.

He’s tired enough and knows, unfortunately, that he won’t get to see Jongdae today. He’s back home for the evening, spending it with his family. Baekhyun feels a sting of loneliness despite himself. Their parents know. The bandmates also know. The public does not and cannot. Not now at least, Baekhyun thinks, worrying his lip, maybe someday in the future if they both want to share that part of themselves. For now, he is satisfied with keeping Jongdae to himself and close family. 

His eyes burn, itch, with the need for sleep but he manages to send a text to Jongdae, who likely won’t see it until tomorrow. He gets a ‘sleep well <3’ in return and smiles into his pillow, the smell of the floral fabric softener Kyungsoo prefers tickling his nose. 

~*~*~

It is Kyungsoo’s deep voice and soft taps at his door wake him up the next morning. Chasing those last few moments of sleep, Baekhyun doesn’t move just burrows down further. The door clicks open and he holds still, focusing on breathing in and out in deep pulls, hoping in vain that Kyungsoo will show him mercy and give him five more minutes. 

He isn’t so lucky and can feel the dip of the bed, the mattress squeaking when he sits down on the side of his bed. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo chides. He doesn’t respond, eyes still closed and breathing in deep, slowly exhaling. The room is light against the back of his eyelids. He hears a sigh and then feels Kyungsoo’s fingers pinch his nose, holding it closed and his eyes fly open.

“Oh, did I wake you?” Kyungsoo asks dryly. 

“Fib more minutes,” Baekhyun says, voice muffled, his nose still pinched closed. He lets go and lets his body go limp when Kyungsoo shoves at him. 

“Jongdae is on the way back, he’s going to meet us there,” Kyungsoo says, casually and Baekhyun can recognize when he’s being baited. He narrows his eyes. 

“Ok. I’ll be sleeping,” Baekhyun says, turning his head back into the pillow and then scream-laughing when Kyungsoo pulls at his ear, his other hand on his neck. His legs thrash and he can hear Kyungsoo laugh, once, before he’s shoved further down into the bed. 

“Get up,” Kyungsoo says with finality. “Or should I call Minseok?” 

Baekhyun springs up at that and Kyungsoo just shakes his head, still looking amused and a little exasperated. He would be since it seems like they take turns urging him out of bed. He vastly prefers it when Jongdae kisses at his cheeks, his nose with their feet all tangled together. He shakes his head, he feels his cheeks flush thinking about it and is simultaneously annoyed with himself, pinching his own thigh. 

Kyungsoo waits until he's actually up, out of bed, and has a change of clothes in his hand before leaving him alone. He finishes his skincare routine, frowning at what looks like the beginnings of a new pimple before he drags himself out into the living area where the other two are waiting.

“Eat,” Minseok says, handing him a kimbap. 

“Thanks,” he says, flashing him a quick smile. He’s never really up in time for breakfast but one of them is there, making sure he eats. He grabs his bag full of practice clothes and tugs the strap over his shoulder one-handed. 

~*~ 

Jongdae makes it back in time for practice looking refreshed, he’s all smiles. It does fade a little after hours of practicing the same dance moves over and over and over again. Baekhyun’s muscles are screaming but they don’t have time. They have to perfect this quickly. 

“I’m dying,” Baekhyun says after they’ve finished and he can sprawl out on the floor, chest heaving. 

“Rest in peace.” Chanyeol looms over him, dropping a wet towel over his face, it’s cool and feels heavenly. He wipes off the sweat, face feeling less gross already. He’ll need a shower to feel better but right now he doesn’t want to move any more than absolutely necessary. 

He’s one of the last people there, hand still clutching at his water bottle, half-empty. He’s waiting, biting back a smile when he catches sight of familiar sneakers next to his head and hears an exaggerated sigh. 

“What are we going to do with the body?” Jongdae muses. “Burn it? Chop it up into bits?” 

He still doesn’t move, catching Jongdae’s eye and waiting. He feels the tip of the sneaker poke at his side and he reaches out an arm, curling it around his calf. 

“Carry me out,” Baekhyun says. Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him as if to say, fuck that. 

“Now that my boyfriend is dead, I guess it is just me and my hand,” Jongdae sighs, resigned, staring at it sadly. 

“I had plans for tonight, too bad.” He’s teasing now, waiting for Baekhyun to give in and, it is his birthday tomorrow. They have the rest of the day together, so maybe it would be worth giving in. He doesn’t all the time, sometimes preferring to rile Jongdae up and bicker until they’re wrestling and yelling at each other. It is never angry though, but it is fun, Baekhyun likes impassioned Jongdae. He likes Jongdae. 

“It’s a miracle, I’m back from the dead,” Baekhyun says, grunting as he sits up and feeling the strain in his muscles. Jongdae snorts. 

“I’ve moved on, sorry,” Jongdae says, deadpan. Baekhyun pouts, standing up now and using Jongdae to steady himself, his hands finding their way around his waist because, while it’s only been a full day since they’ve been apart, he can’t keep his hands to himself. 

“I can change your mind,” Baekhyun leans in, lowers his voice, at lets his lips brush Jongdae’s jaw, stepping even closer when he feels him tense, like he’s trying not to shudder, in his arms. 

“Hmm, try me,” Jongdae says, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and sliding them down, low, resting just above his ass. The door swings open and Baekhyun leans more on Jongdae, letting his arms go limp. 

“We’re leaving,” their manager says. “Need help dragging him out?” 

He’s speaking to Jongdae who is now bearing the weight of most of one Byun Baekhyun. He readjusts his hold and digs his hands into his sides; Baekhyun squirms away, shoes squeaking on the floor. 

“Truce,” Baekhyun says, taking a few steps away from Jongdae who still has mischief in his eyes and a promise of torture in the quirk of his lips. He follows Jongdae out, looking at his back and feeling a bubble of happiness in him. His Jongdae is back. He pushes down the urge to come up behind him and kiss him, he has to save that for later, for when they’re at home in the dorms and away from common areas or they’ll be on the receiving end of teasing from Minseok. 

He doesn’t, however, hold back from squeezing into the seat next to Jongdae and leaning on him the entire car ride back to the dorm. 

They shower separately, Jongdae looking mildly surprised that Baekhyun doesn’t jump up when he announces it is his turn to shower. He plays tired on the sofa, watching through a half-closed eye at him as he disappears into the bathroom after Kyungsoo comes out toweling his hair dry. 

“So, should we clear out tonight or…?” Kyungsoo asks, sitting in the armchair and looking like he would rather not be having this conversation. Minseok is already back in his room, muttering about an online assignment he needs to finish. 

Baekhyun flushes, feels the heat in his cheeks but he recovers, grinning and winking at Kyungsoo who just grimaces. 

“Got it,” he says, holding his hand up in a gesture meant to silence him. Baekhyun debates whether or not to ignore it but lets it pass; he’ll have other opportunities. 

Jongdae comes out of the shower, bangs plastered against his temples and drops of water sliding down his neck. Baekhyun stares. Jongdae catches him, grinning before disappearing into his room with only his pajama pants pulled on low over his hips. 

“Go shower, you stink,” Kyungsoo says, tossing a throw pillow at his head. He’s clearly done with their eye-fucking. They’re off to a good start for today, Baekhyun thinks, if they’ve already annoyed Kyungsoo without even getting to the actual fucking. 

He does roll himself off the couch, taking his time in the shower. He’s the last one after all and there is a reason he didn’t fight to get in sooner or sneak in with Jongdae. He needs to do this alone, it’s a surprise after all. 

Half an hour later, his skin a nice pink and come spiraling down the drain, he emerges from the bathroom, mirrors steamed up and just a towel around his waist. He’s stopped pretending to care if he’s naked or mostly naked in front of them, he enjoys the way Jongdae looks at him, eyes dark and intense. It pleases him, with how obvious Jongdae is with his attraction. 

“Was afraid you’d drowned,” Jongdae drawls, eyes sliding sticky over his body. He can feel them on his skin, can sense the tension that neither one of them act on as Baekhyun pulls on boxers and finally drops the towel. A shirt and soft pajama bottoms follow. 

“Muscles were sore,” Baekhyun says in explanation, resisting the urge to crawl into Jongdae’s lap and kiss him for hours. 

“What are you doing over there?” Jongdae asks from his own bed, looking at Baekhyun with a slightly affronted expression when he plops down into a bean bag and pulls out his phone, his legs stretched out in front of him. 

“Sitting,” Baekhyun says, lips not cooperating and traitorously tugging into a grin at Jongdae’s frown. 

“I can see that,” Jongdae says an unamused drawl. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, waiting. He can feel Jongdae’s eyes on him. He wants to drag it out a little more and knows he’s won when Jongdae heaves a sigh. 

“Come here, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae says, tone sweet and eyebrows furrowed. It’s enough, Baekhyun stands up, walking over slowly and then laughs when Jongdae gets a hold of his arm and tugs him into bed, curling around him and tangling their legs together. His kisses are soft, slow and languid slid of their lips that isn’t asking for more, just comforting and sending warmth through his veins and leaving them both with pleased smiles. 

“Nap time,” Jongdae says, pressing one last kiss to his lips and then closing his eyes. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun agrees, letting his hands slide up and down Jongdae’s back, slipping up under the t-shirt so he can feel the soft skin beneath it. It doesn’t take him too long to let the work out from earlier knock him out, he feel fuzzy, content and happy to be cuddled up like this in bed. 

He wakes up alone in Jongdae’s bed, cotton in his mouth from sleep and stretches, the smell of something delicious is wafting into the room and hunger calls. The practice today will ensure he’ll be sore tomorrow but they don’t have anything in the morning. Only another practice in the evening. It will be fine. 

“Where is everyone?” Baekhyun asks, mouth watering at the Chinese takeout Jongdae has ordered. 

“Minseok and Kyungsoo left a bit ago,” Jongdae answers, setting down two plates. A small bottle of soju comes out to sit next to Baekhyun’s sprite. He smiles, pleased and fond. He should be preparing dinner, should have taken him out for something fancy or memorable but this is enough, maybe, just spending the night together with the two of them in the comfort of home without the pressure of worrying about being spotted. 

Here, Baekhyun is free to touch and plant kisses on every inch of Jongdae. He doesn’t but he does leave one on his cheek that has Jongdae turning an adorable shade of pink and telling him to help instead of trying to distract. 

They eat together, Baekhyun sliding his foot up the back of Jongdae’s calf and leaving it there for a while, until they break apart and he listens to more secondhand stories about Jongdae’s brother and his newborn nephew. The way he talks about family has Baekhyun smiling, so fond, a little shy because he’s heard Jongdae use the same voice, so much pride and fondness in it, when he’s talked about Baekhyun… 

He thinks, is pretty certain, that he loves Jongdae. A good time to tell him just how much hasn’t presented itself but, eventually, he will. 

“That was good,” Jongdae says, stretching and he’s still in a tank top. 

“How about dessert?” Baekhyun says, winking. Jongdae raises an eyebrow. 

“You can’t use that line every time,” he complains. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun agrees, “I’ll stop when it stops working.” 

Jongdae just groans. Baekhyun’s teasing all day and the fact that they haven’t actually had sex, beyond a few rushed hand jobs, in while works to his advantage. 

“Meet you there in five,” he says, eyes lingering on him. 

Jongdae doesn’t put up much of a fight, he never does really, Baekhyun thinks, grinning to himself as he disappears into the bathroom. He’s still got a few moments and he rushes back to his own bedroom, pulling the gift out of the sock drawer. He debates for all of two seconds before he rips the bow off of it and puts it on his own head, it sticks to his hair precariously but nothing is going to be on him soon enough. He beats Jongdae back to his bedroom, sprawling out on his bed and propping himself up against the headboard. The gift bag finds its way under the bed, out of sight. 

He isn’t hard, yet. It probably won’t take much more than kissing Jongdae, maybe grinding together a little for it to happen, especially when he’s been thinking about having him, getting fucked, since he cleaned himself out in the shower earlier. 

He trails his hands up the inside of his thighs, stopping at his hips and Jongdae walks in, finally, pausing. 

“Happy Early Birthday,” Baekhyun says cheerfully, grinning and then laughing, bursting when Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

“Wasn’t this my present last year?” Jongdae asks, seemingly unimpressed. He’s made his way to the bed now and the mattress shifts under him as he crawls up it. 

“The bow was around my dick last year,” Baekhyun responds. “Now you can have all of cute me.” 

Jongdae flicks his forehead. “You’re so full of it.” 

“Full of love,” Baekhyun says, puckering his lips before pausing. “Or something else.” 

He touches the waistband of Jongdae’s pajamas, tips of his fingers sliding a little lower, brushing over him before pulling back. His hand is caught by Jongdae’s and he holds onto it between them, stroking his knuckles and throwing a leg over Baekhyun, straddling him. 

“So, I get all of you,” Jongdae muses, an idea formed in the twinkle of his eyes and it has Baekhyun’s breath getting caught in his throat for a minute, before he clears it and licks his lips. 

“That was the plan,” Baekhyun says, feeling his own interest grow, his free hand tracing patterns on Jongdae’s hip. It fits so nicely against his palm, body warm and toned. 

“Cleaned everything,” he says, quieter, feeling a little shy but it’s worth it for the way Jongdae squeezes his hand once, hard. He ends up with a lap full of Jongdae kissing him softly but with so much heat, intense from the get-go, that Baekhyun tilts his head back to get air. Smacking kisses are pressed against his neck and he lets it happen, hands resting on Jongdae’s shoulders, rubbing over them and sighing when Jongdae’s mouth returns to his in a bruising kiss. 

They find a good pace, Jongdae’s always been so good at kissing, working Baekhyun up with just the right amount of pressure, pulling back and sucking at his lower lip before tilting his head and licking into his mouth, a quick tease, before he pulls back. It’s dizzying, kissing like this, Baekhyun holds on, his hands sliding down to hold on to Jongdae’s ass and squeeze, fingertips digging into it and enjoying the shudder it pulls from Jongdae. 

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asks, pulling back to lick his lips, hungry for Jongdae, wanting to make him feel good. It’s his night tonight. 

Jongdae doesn’t answer right away, looking down at him and the pure heat in his gaze has Baekhyun’s stomach clenching, now aware that he’s hard between his legs, erection tenting his pajama pants quite obviously. 

“I want—” Jongdae pauses, licking his lips and Baekhyun’s eyes follow the motion, “you. Prep but with—mouth.” He’s flushed but his hands are already pulling at the hem of his shirt and he’s a few seconds away from being stripped bare. He doesn’t mind, though, it’s Jongdae after all and he’s still trying to form a response to his suggestion because, holy shit, that is hot. 

“Y-fuck, yes,” Baekhyun breathes. 

“Turn over then,” Jongdae says, voice thick from arousal but his face is relieved. 

“Let me up,” Baekhyun responds, leaning in to kiss him once, licking over the seam of his lips and pulling away when Jongdae tries to continue it, make it dirtier. They’re both breathing a little hard and he can see how hard Jongdae is and he feels a throb of arousal hit him. 

Jongdae does, still kneeling on the bed and running encouraging hands over Baekhyun’s back and helping him pull of his pajama pants. They haven’t actually done this and Baekhyun isn’t sure, really, what to expect. He hasn’t really experienced it when fingers do a better job of getting him ready for the main event. His dick is interested though, hard and heavy between his legs and he feels a little nervous, glancing back at Jongdae whose’s pulling out lube and condoms from his nightstand. 

“You okay?” Jongdae asks, concerned, when Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, normally he’d be egging him on, telling him to hurry up, or trying to get a rise out of him. Tonight the anticipation, arousal, of Jongdae’s mouth is like a filter on the noise. 

“I’m good—just,” Baekhyun swallows, turned on, “please.” He’s on his hands and knees now. It’s a relief when Jongdae’s hand curls around his cock and pumps a few times before the lube slides down his crack, cool and slick. He waits, heart beating in his throat, anticipation in his chest, as Jongdae’s fingers circle it, pressing at his rim and slowly pushing it. He hears a mumbled curse, or maybe praise, and he laughs once, kind of choked, and groaning. It hasn’t been that long since he fucked himself open in the bathroom. 

It’s still tight but he’s glad he prepared. He isn’t prepared, though, for Jongdae’s hands spreading him, breath against his skin sending shivers down his spine and raising goosebumps on his neck. It only gets worse when Jongdae’s tongue licks at him, the wet sensation new and intense, tongue flat against his rim where there’s a finger still pressed in; he clenches down around it. 

“Oh—sh—,” Baekhyun gasps, hips rocking back involuntarily when Jongdae keeps licking, finger pushing in and out slowly. His stomach burns, tingling, when Jongdae pulls his finger out and rubs against his perineum, before pressing a kiss to his ass, kneading it with both hands. Baekhyun can't catch his breath, Jongdae's tongue is at it again, slurping and pressing, trying to push in. Baekhyun can’t see it. He can feel it and hear the soft licks. It has his chest burning, dick twitching and his breath seems to be running away from him. It’s a lot, this sensation, the thought of Jongdae doing this. 

“S’good,” Baekhyun mumbles, arms still steady as they hold him. He is feeling drunk on the relentless attention Jongdae is giving him. His touch doesn't stop and he feels so warm all over, leaking over the sheets. Jongdae pulls back and then there are two fingers in him, a tongue licking around the edge and pushing and Baekhyun keens. He’s too turned on to care, too turned on to tease back right now. He hears Jongdae chuckle, thick, voice strained, and Baekhyun doesn't care how desperate he sounds or looks anymore. 

“You look good,” Jongdae compliments, the bed creaking when he sits back, another squirt of lube and another finger pressing into him has Baekhyun’s hands fisting tightly in the sheets below him. He focuses on relaxing, tilting his hips and biting his lip to keep from moaning when the fingers bump against something inside him, his prostate, his whole body feeling flushed and warm. If he kept doing that Baekhyun would be coming far too soon… 

“Don’t you—” Baekhyun grunts, shuddering when Jongdae curls his fingers up, “w-want,” a moan, “more?” He doesn’t stop, relentless, and Baekhyun feels his abs contract, squeezing tight. He’s warm all over and can’t stop jerking, trying to ignore how desperate he sounds to himself right now.

“In a minute,” Jongdae says, voice wrecked and dripping with arousal, like he’s getting off on how responsive Baekhyun is. Just one more thing they have in common. Jongdae doesn’t relent, still focuses on massaging him and the sensation is so much, sending his synapsis firing. He moans, shuddering and his legs tremble, a loud buzz in his stomach that he can't ignore. They’ve done this before and he can feel how close he is, his dick twitches, jerking. He stays hard this time but the orgasm hits him like a wave, spreading from his stomach until he’s just a mess of shaky limbs, ass clenching around Jongdae's fingers. He works him through it, fingers still curling inside him and Baekhyun shakes apart. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun gasps, feeling weak. He jerks himself off. He’s still hard, desperate to spill over his fist but he also feels good, so good, from just Jongdae’s hand. 

“Can I?” Jongdae asks. 

“Wait, not like—this,” Baekhyun says, reluctantly letting go of his dick for the few seconds it takes from him to collapse on his stomach and then roll over. He doesn’t think he can keep himself up. 

“Hey there,” Jongdae says, looking pleased, a little smug at what he’s done. Baekhyun kisses him, unable to come up with a snarky comment. He sucks on Jongdae’s tongue and the kiss is dirty, lacking in finesse, but Baekhyun throws all of his pent-up frustration, lust, at him and Jongdae takes it, gives back just as good. 

He holds his own legs up, hands behind his knees and raises a challenging eyebrow. 

“Come on, JD,” Baekhyun teases, catching sight of how hard he is, still in his pajamas. 

"Shut up." Jongdae half-heartedly smacks his thigh, Baekhyun watches as he strips and his cock springs free, bobbing as he climbs back onto the bed. If he wasn’t intent on getting fucked, he’d want it in his mouth, maybe suck him off and swallow all of it down. Maybe tomorrow morning, he thinks, leaning back and grinning lazily at the crinkle of a condom, the hiss Jongdae makes when he rolls it down on himself and then the creaking of the mattress as he scoots even closer.

He adds more lube, pulling himself off once or twice, before the head of his dick starts to push in, sliding home and Baekhyun grunts. The heat of it is so nice as it settles in him and he admires the pinched look on Jongdae’s face, like he’s trying not to come right away. So handsome. Baekhyun squeezes around him and Jongdae groans, gripping tightly at his knee, one hand braced on the headboard. 

He doesn’t come, fortunately, but by the time he does move, Baekhyun is already pushing back, encouraging and wrapping a hand around himself. He could do this for hours, languish in getting fucked like this, so good, Jongdae’s pace smooth and his soft exhales and the blissed-out look he gets when he thrusts harder, longer, into Baekhyun. 

It’s so good, always good, but even better when Jongdae braces both hands above Baekhyun’s shoulders and fucks into him faster, desperately, and the sound of their hips slapping fills the room. He lets his head fall to the side, keening and stretching out to kiss Jongdae’s forearm once, just a barely there press of lips that results in Jongdae pressing their chests together, taking his lips in a biting kiss when he fucks brutally into him, sacrificing speed for strength. 

“F-fu—ck,” Baekhyun grunts, the sweat between them and friction against him bringing him too close, already worked up from earlier, it doesn’t take much more than two or three thrusts and Jongdae’s lips against his in a messy kiss for him to come between them over his own stomach. 

“Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae moans, fucking through the tightness and letting his head fall back, Adam's apple bobbing, as he comes feebly with a hitched, devastating sound. He doesn’t pull out right away, chest heaving slightly and covered in a sheen of sweat, as he stares down at Baekhyun, affection, and happiness on his face. 

“Best present ever?” Baekhyun asks, teasing, because while he may know his feelings, it still scares him a bit how much this makes him happy. It’s easy to laugh about it and keep the depth of his feelings to himself for right now. 

“Hmm,” Jongdae says, finally pulling out and then leaning down to kiss him again, apparently feeling generous and not up to taking the bait. Baekhyun had hoped for some teasing but instead, he gets Jongdae leaning over him for the tissues and carefully cleaning him up. Baekhyun's hear soars.

“I have another,” Baekhyun says, breathing finally returning. 

“I won’t be up for another round for a while,” Jongdae drawls, raising an eyebrow at him, like he’s surprised Baekhyun would suggest it so soon after what they just did. 

Baekhyun rolls over, leaning over the edge of the bed and grabbing around blindly until his hand hits the bag and he tugs it out. He catches the hungry look on Jongdae’s face when he turns around, triumphantly holding the bag up. They won’t act on that look in his eye just yet. They're still tired and a quick break before they start again, but Baekhyun wants to give this to him right away. 

It isn’t quite his birthday yet, they still have another two hours, but Baekhyun isn’t one for waiting or being patient. Jongdae’s eyes widen, looking down and tracing the designer’s logo on the front of the bag when Baekhyun hands it to him. 

“Open it,” Baekhyun says. Jongdae reaches in, pulling out the box. He flips it open and grins, corners of his mouth stretching into a smile. 

“They’re—you,” Jongdae says, not doing well with words but he settles for a sincere, “thank you.”  
It has Baekhyun soaring, wings spread out beneath him, grinning back. He's pleased and happy when Jongdae disappears off to the bathroom right away, saying he’s going to wash his hands first. He comes back and replaces his studs with the onyx black and gold ones. They’re a little mark on him, something that he can wear out, just for Baekhyun. Just like Baekhyun still wears the necklace Jongdae got him, tucked under clothing. 

“You like it?” Baekhyun prompts and gets Jongdae’s lips, soft and insistent against his, ramping up for round two, as an answer. 

“Duh,” he says, then teasingly, “But I liked my first gift a lot, too.” 

“Of course,” Baekhyun says, “I’m amazing.” 

Jongdae squeezes his neck and Baekhyun’s shoulders hunch up. “You are,” he says, so pretty and honest; Baekhyun’s face burns red. 

“Cute, too.” Another kiss and Baekhyun throws himself into it, arms around Jongdae’s neck as they make out on his bed, fooling around, until it hits 12 and Baekhyun can be the first to wish him an actual Happy Birthday before his phone buzzes, pinging with new notifications, from where it sits on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> .... no explanation. Baekchen are the devil. I adore them. No idea how I developed the ability to write things in like 7 hours but I wish I, too, was able to be patient and edit properly. Until that day comes, please just ignore the random words that are not supposed to be that way... my hands like to defy my brain... brain says "hand" and my hands type "head", so contrary. 
> 
> Anyways.   
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~[ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)
> 
> I should now go back to fest fic... and write what I am supposed to be writing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you choose to leave kudos or comment, it always makes me smile :)


End file.
